Final Feliz
by N.Jeager
Summary: Levi en menos de una hora se iria a Canadá y la casa de Eren quedaba a una hora y media del aeropuerto... ¿Eren podrá llegar a tiempo y evitar que Rivaille se vaya?


**_LOS PERSONAJES DEL ANIME/MANGA Shingeki no Kyojin no son de mi propiedad._**

* * *

**¿Final Feliz?**

* * *

**Apenas comprendí…que nada sería igual, que por más que intente no podré tenerte, ni olvidar lo que paso, que todos esos "no me importan" se convierten en nada, que ese "volver" nunca va a llegar, que las insinuaciones ya no son más que eso, que lo que tú quieres y lo que yo quiero no están muy alejados, pero eso a nadie le importa. Debí saberlo desde un principio ¿No? Debí decirle a mi sistema límbico que no se sintiera atraído hacía a ti en primer lugar, que no debí volverme adicto a tus besos. ¡Ni siquiera debí haberme acostumbrado a tu estúpida presencia! **

**Ya te lo había dicho ¿No? El peor error que una persona puede cometer es enamorarse de ti…aunque claro ¿Cómo carajos no hacerlo? Si tienes esa…puta sonrisa de idiota que enamora. No sé cómo, tampoco sé cuándo ni porque putas me termine enamorando de un perro idiota, pero aquí estoy a final de cuentas. No me importa el daño, ni los problemas… ¡No me importan! Lo único que pienso día con día es en ti…En ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue al colegio y no me recibas con un abrazo? ¿Qué hare cuando no pueda escuchar tu voz diciendo "Heichou, Heichou~"? Cuando no pueda ver tus labios, ni tus ojos y este alejado de ti. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? "No te necesito". Para mi tormento la realidad es otra…**

**¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué carajos me estoy lamentando? Las mejores experiencias las he vivido a tu lado. Me encanta cuando sonries, pero más cuando yo soy la razón, cuando "tratas" de convencerme con un puchero, cuando cantas y dices incoherencias, cuando te haces tonto, cuando te comportas como un niño…total siempre me encantas, sobre todo cuando tus ojos brillan al hablar de "yuri". Siempre te he dicho lo importante que eres para mi y no me voy a cansar de decírtelo estúpido mocoso.**

**Te amo.**

**Eren termino de leer con una sonrisa melancolica y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, recordando los casi cuatro años que llevaban juntos. Lo entendía perfectamente. Levi se iba a Canada en menos de una hora, su casa estaba a una hora y media del aeropuerto y…¿A quien diablos le importaba? Seco las lagrimas de sus ojos y con una sonrisa tomo las llaves de su auto.**

**-Mamá ¡Voy a salir!-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Vuelo 111 a Canada favor de abordar el avión.**

**-Levi…-Erwin le llamo-Hay que subir-Rivaille no quería seguirle. Si estaba esperando a que Eren llegara y le rogara que no se fuera. ¿Qué estúpido no? Era más que obvio que el idiota de Jeager no vendría, estaba muy enfrascado en lo que dirían sus padres, los problemas que su estúpida relación causaría…pensando en todo mundo antes que en el. No se iba a cansar de decirlo…Eren Jeager era el idiota más idiota del mundo.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Eren empezaba a dudar de su inteligencia, había tomado el "camino más corto", claro no había contado con que iba a ver un trafico horrible. No iba a llegar, hacía sonar el claxon una y otra vez e intentaba pasar por todos los medios posibles, pero no, estaba estancado en medio del trafico.**

**-Maldición-Golpeo su cabeza contra el volante-No me dare por vencido-El semáforo se puso en verde de nuevo y avanzo demasiado rápido, pasaba altos, semafaros en rojo e incluso policías de transito. Vio la hora **_**5:35**_** faltaban 5 minutos y ¡AUN LE FALTABA MEDIA HORA DE RECORRIDO!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-¡Hey enanin! ¿Qué esperas?**

**-…-"A Eren" quiso decir pero de sus labios solo salio un inaudible "nada". Tomo sus maletas y comenzo a andar con Hanji, Mike y Erwin hasta la puerta que los llevaría a otro continente, a miles de kilómetros de el idiota de Eren.**

**-Este viaje va a ser genial-Levi no sabía que le preocupaba más, que Eren no llegará o que tendría que estar a lado de Hanji durante todo el viaje.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Eren llego bofeado, sudado y con olor a muerto al aeropuerto. **_**6:10,**_** esperanzado el castaño fue a pedir información con una joven de cabellos castaños claros. La mujer le miraba con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.**

**-Disculpe…el vuelo 111 Canada.**

**-Lo siento joven, el avión ya se fue~-Dijo con la misma sonrisa destruyendo las esperanzas de Eren.**

**Destruido, con hambre y oliendo a muerto fue a tomar asiento mientras lloraba amargamente porque había llegado tarde, se sentía horrible, ahora Levi había volado de su vida…¿Entienden? Volado, porque Levi se fue en un avión, hehe hehe…okey mejor prosigo. **

**-Soy un idiota…Si le hubiera dicho a Rivaille lo mucho que lo amo…**

**-No estarías hablando solo como idiota.**

**-¡Levi!-Grito Eren feliz saltando a los brazos de su Heichou.**

**-Mocoso estúpido-Se dieron un lindo beso. Bueno al final tuvieron "el final feliz que querían" aunque eso solo era el comienzo.**

* * *

_**Tachan~ ¿Reviews?**_


End file.
